


Love Galore

by Jupiter_Queen



Category: 6teen
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Queen/pseuds/Jupiter_Queen
Summary: A question of Jonesy's loyalty is posed. (Drabble.)





	Love Galore

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net in 2017.
> 
> Warning: Profanity and a sexual situation. (What's new?)
> 
> Named after "Love Galore" by SZA. I deadass wrote this at 3 in the morning. This takes place sometime during their college years, I suppose. Anyways, enjoy!

"Would you ever cheat on me?"

Those six words blindsided Jonesy. His eyes left his phone, immediately focusing on Nikki instead. In the glow of her bedside lamp, she stood before him with her arms crossed, her brown eyes boring into his soul, her curiosity burning with each passing second. He put his cellphone on the nightstand, grasping at the first answer that came to his mind. He then opened his mouth, answering truthfully.

"Of course not, babe." His brow furrowed. "Why the hell do you think I would?"

She shifted her stance, uneasy. "Jen's boyfriend cheated on her with her roommate. She just found out today."

His expression softened. "Whoa."

"Yeah." Her stare dropped to the carpet before returning to his face. "So excuse the random question. I just… wanted to know how much I mean to you."

His eyes flickered over her. "Baby, you mean everything to me. I wouldn't go and ruin what we've got just to chase random pussy. Yeah, other girls might be hot, but other girls aren't  _you_. And if I've got a problem about something in our relationship, I'd come to you about it." He gave her a tender smile as he spoke from the heart. "Other than that, I've got everything I need with you, Nikki. You're my girl. Always."

Her face lit up, ecstatic after hearing even more than what she wanted. Then her face changed from joy to something much hungrier, something akin to  _want_. His gaze followed her hands as she reached beneath her t-shirt— _his_  t-shirt—pulling down her panties and letting them fall to the floor.

"Good answer, Jonesy."


End file.
